Everlasting Love
by EverCharmed
Summary: This is for all of those that want a storyline to Aiden's first 5 yrs of life. It starts the day that they bring him from hospital, and its a romantic story but with a twist- An ancient order want to murder Aiden, suck at summary, plz read!


**Hey to everyone!**

**I needed to write something new…so I thought I'd do something fresh. So- this is what my mind came up with…**

**This is for those that want a story to what happened in Aiden's first five years of life, starting the hour that Jim and Melinda returned from the hospital. It's basically a slow first chapter to set the scenes so that you can all understand the story…but I promise things will speed up in the next possible chapters!**

The room was still. Dim. Few rays of light shining through the pale blinds of that beloved home. The curtains fluttered and danced breezily, the home was waiting silently. It was as if all the troubles, the pains, the struggle…it had all been worth it just for this particular day.

It didn't matter what happened anymore…as long as they were all together. A family. Melinda's heart gave a stutter whenever she thought of that…five years ago, she wouldn't ever have believed this.

That she'd know the support of a loving husband. That she'd know the wonder, the love and joy of holding her small baby in her arms. And she wouldn't change any of this…_ever._ If she thought about the fact that she only had one life…one chance at all of this…she knew it was all worth her while. You only get one shot at this life, but if you do it right- that's all you need.

The door opened slowly, running smoothly across the floor as it did so. Further light streaked in through it.

"Careful, careful…" Jim and Melinda's tones whispered in union as they walked through the door.

You could've said it was like any other day- a normal, sunny day in Grandview. The difference today meant the world, though. Today was Aiden Lucas's first day at his new home.

"Aiden, sweetie- this is your new home." Melinda crooned at her beloved son. It was the type of voice she'd internally mocked most women for doing around babies…but she'd never seen anything as beautiful. His bright blue eyes, like his father, his soft skin and cute button nose- it was all so amazing! Melinda couldn't help cooing and babbling randomly around little Aiden.

"C'mon, pal, let's go put you down in the crib." Jim spoke softly, holding Melinda's hand as he did so.

The new-baby room was exquisite. A torrent of light blue and clean white, the crib was a plush, modern type and the quilt…an antique- Melinda couldn't resist it. It was her debility, she thought that somehow, this new baby was being brought into the world, yet surrounded by all the good of yesterday. He was a step into the new frontier, but he symbolised that her past had been worth fighting for, because he was here.

"It's like being blind all your life. He changes things." Melinda uttered in a gentle, tearful voice. She could hardly help the salty tears that now sprung in her eyes.

"For the better, Mel. Always for the better."

"For the better." She echoed near him.

He was everything she could ever have dreamed of and more. Aiden was like a bundle of joys, tears, smiles and miracles brought down to her. She knew she'd never fully understood what this was going to be like, and now knew that nothing could ever prepare you for what stood ahead of you in this life. There wasn't a guide for life, and shortcuts into it.

Life was what it was- and much, much more.

* * *

"You're telling me you're throwing these out?!" Eli asked the university librarian in a startled tone.

The greying, kindly librarian looked back through her gold-rimmed spectacles. They were all probably secretly plotting his murder, he concluded. What was wrong with him? What was this big hate all about? - Everybody disliked him!

Except Melinda and Jim. But they were too busy crooning over a little bald bag of newborn baby-ness.

The librarian placed the yellow coloured, plastic box onto the table.

"Yes. Take what you need, Eli." She said irritably, throwing one last look over her shoulder.

"It's Doctor…actually, that's why I did the extra years in uni, you know?" Eli reminded her seconds later, hands on hips.

The "kindly" librarian turned finally and gave him a rolling of her eyes before walking off. Damn. He was never taken seriously!

Eli's hands rummaged through the books, most of them were probably out of print now. Maybe Mel could sell some…

Dark, leather bound books on the Wicca-traditions…some books he could use for his patients, about discovering their own minds. Nothing that interesting, he decided. Until his hands accidentally touched the most tattered, destroyed book of all.

He rubbed the dust from the book's cover.

"A Guide to the Dangers of the Underworld?" He read out to nobody in particular, before flicking through the aged pages of the book.

His eyes scanned the contents of the story,

_Ghostly Magic,_

_Witch Circles,_

_Scrying For The Lost,_

_Healings, _

_The World of the Mistas. _

_History to the Mistas. _

Mistas? His mind backed up- and his pale fingers quickly turned to the page 124 onwards, the history of the Mistas.

"_The Mistas are the deadliest society in all of the history of organisations. They aim to destroy those who tamper with death and the ghostly. Their goal is to complete the prophecy of the Mist- to kill the whispering son of the whispering one, for he alone shall be the end of them." _

Whispering son of the whispering one? Why did this seem more and more familiar? They killed those who tampered with death…and he knew who those were. They killed the ghost whisperers, those who had the power to destroy their only goal. They crossed ghosts over, and they didn't take kindly to that. Were they still around today?

Eli opened his briefcase, and stuffed the book inside its depths, hurrying out of the library as far as he could.

He couldn't believe any of this "mista" stuff. It was another story-type thing made to scare people. What he was trying to hide, was the fact that he knew- most stories had a certain amount of truth to them. But the Mistas couldn't be one of them….

Could they?

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

Melinda Gordon placed her son's freshly-washed clothes into the wardrobe, wishing he could stop almost pulverising everything he owned.

He was very jumpy today- she wouldn't take that as an omen. The reason she hadn't seen any ghosts, well, maybe they were on holiday? She didn't know the reasons, but she didn't need to. She heard footsteps seconds before she felt those arms wrap themselves around her waist. She grinned at that, like a fool.

"How's it going?" Jim asked her.

She giggled as he traced kisses up her neck.

"Better now. Aiden is attempting to madden me by dirtying all of his new clothes."

Jim laughed along with her, looking on at his sweet baby son, who looked all too cute and innocent in his little crib.

"A devil in disguise!" She spoke again, laughing some more.

Even though the stresses of being a mother were clearly becoming more and more known to her, she couldn't complain. Aiden was everything she could've ever hoped for. She just wish Jim hadn't had to died and come back, forget his past life and then remember it- for it to happen.

It wasn't his hair, his eyes or his skin colour any more…but it was all that he still was inside. That's what counted.

Then suddenly, one of those strange occurrences happened. She heard winds and howling in her mind, and leaned onto Jim for support. Was that all in her head?

"Can you hear that?" Melinda asked her husband.

Jim shook his head at once. Slowly, Mel detached herself from his embrace, and got closer and closer to Aiden's crib.

Newly-carved words were engraved onto the wood.

_The order has been awakened. Kill the whispering son of the whispering one._

Melinda staggered back, and pointed to Jim. Kill? This wasn't a coincidence!

"JIM!"

Jim wrapped his arms around her again, shushing softly at her.

"It's okay Melinda- it'll be alright."

Sure enough, the words that were once etched onto the dark wood had again faded. What did this mean? Was someone after her son? And if so, who?

**Please review to find out more! :-) **

**No more reviews mean no chapters…so please, hit the review button!**

**Thanks, from;**

**xxEverCharmedxxx**


End file.
